


Try Anything Once (and if it's fun, try it again)

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Try Anything Once (and if it's fun, try it again)

  
She should have known that Baal would have a bed big enough for all of Stargate Command to sleep in, Sam thinks as she reaches behind her back. His fingers intercept hers to pop the clasp of her bra, and she shivers when his lips press against her spine.

Vala's huff of annoyance makes Sam glance over at her to find that her friend is fully nude and tapping a foot impatiently. "Come _on_, you two," she complains. "I'll die of old age before we get started."

"Then start without us," Baal suggests, a thread of amusement weaving into his tone as he turns his attention back to Sam. "You seem nervous, Colonel." Her skirt is unzipped next and he pushes it down so that it pools around her feet. "Have you never done this before?"

She feels like slapping the pompous ass. "Of course I have."

His quiet laughter comes out flanged, sending another ripple of desire mixed with unease through her body. "Liar." Baal presses close and she can feel his arousal hard against the curve of her buttocks. Over on the bed, Vala is watching them and circling one finger between her spread legs. "Look at Qetesh – so wanton and nearly as lovely as you, Samantha," he sighs in her ear. "Shall we join her?"

One of Baal's hands shoves down into her panties while the other grasps her chin, tilting her head for a kiss that makes Sam feel lightheaded. "Okay," she mutters.

He leads her to the big bed, positioning her on her back next to Vala who sighs in relief. "Finally. Me, first – you don't mind, do you, Sam?" Sam just shakes her head mutely, not knowing exactly what's going on but determined not to let her ignorance show. She watches as Baal ducks down between the other woman's legs, biting her lip as his eyes rest on her as his mouth moves on Vala.

Vala wriggles in pleasure, eyes closed and head thrashing from side to side. She screams when she comes, and Sam watches it all with Baal looking right at her the entire time. He does Sam the courtesy of wiping the back of his hand across his mouth when he settles between her spread knees, and when his tongue slicks across her folds Sam cries out helplessly, not even caring that Vala sits up to watch.

Baal's fingers flex on her hips suddenly, and she opens her eyes, gasping to see that Vala has crawled down and is sucking him off with enthusiasm she's only seen in porn films. Vala's eyes meet hers, and Sam climaxes with a shuddering cry. Their three bodies twine and roll about on the huge bed, and Sam's hesitance dissolves in the sheer wildness of it.


End file.
